


Stolen

by its3am



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Cock Warming, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knifeplay, Licking, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pain, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Spanking, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Takes place after Lucio's route when he does what everyone is thinking and actually betrays the apprentice and steals her body. She drags him into the magical realm without said body and gets her revenge.
Relationships: Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Stolen

Lucio grinned to himself as he strutted down the vast, empty halls of the palace in his shiny new body. He'd finally tricked that damn magician's apprentice, all that time he spent acting innocent and in love has finally paid off. As he thought this, there was a twinge in his chest, almost as if he felt bad, as if he actually missed her. Her little hands, her body pressed against his, the way she looked at him with desire in her darkening eyes. His cock twitched and he licked his lips, shutting the thought out of his mind as he exited into the gardens under the starry night sky.

His footsteps could barely be heard as he padded softly through the grass. He made his way around the hedge maze, staring up at the stars in the sky. He hadn't _really _looked at the stars in years. He'd taken so much for granted, he realized, his mind wandering back to _her _once again. He frowned, sitting on the edge of the fountain. Pressure welled up in his chest, his throat felt tight. He cleared his throat to rid himself of the feeling, the thoughts. "Should have brought a bottle of wine..", he mumbled to himself, cursing his lack of planning. But then again, his planning never really turned out so well anyways. He closed his eyes and listened to the fountain, the cicadas, the rustle of the leaves. He'd never felt so alive.____

______He'd never felt so alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lucio.." he could hear her voice. Soft as the summer breeze grazing his ears like the sweetest song. He could almost feel her breath on the nape of his neck.... Her fingers grazing his wrists, arms, collarbone...  
He breathed in and felt a water droplet drip from his throat to a sensitive nipple below his white shirt, he gasped before he was pulled backwards, the cool water of the fountain filling his lungs as fingernails dug into his skin, one arm around his waist, another on his neck squeezing until the world spun. He felt his stomach flip flop as his spirit was pulled from his body, he realized what was happening as consciousness left him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucio awoke, eyes still closed, and rolled over in his lush bed after a bad dream like the many that seemed to plague him following his return. As he did this, something cut harshly into his wrists as his arms were pulled above his head. His eyes snapped open and widened in horror. He thought she was gone, trapped, stuck on the other side of the veil in the magical realm where he'd heartlessly abandoned her. But there she was, tightening his bindings, straddling his hips and staring down at him as if she were delighted to see him. His clothing hung on a nearby chair as he wondered how long he'd been out. They were in a darkened room, he noticed the sun beginning to set through the windows, a thin curtain allowing most of the light through and casting the rough wood floors and taupe walls in an ethereal glow. He wiggled against the bindings, suddenly feeling exposed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lucio, darling, I'm so glad you've decided to join me.." she purred, her voice held a hint of danger that sent shivers down his spine. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. She stared down at him, expectantly. "Not even gonna say hi?"  
"H-how?! Where are we? How are you here? You're not real, t-this is a dream!" He rambled like a madman, both filled with warmth to see her again, especially on top of him, and horror because he would have to face her after what'd he'd done. She smiled down at him, satisfied, eyeing the bindings around his wrists, now pink with rawness from the friction of him pulling on them.  
"You betrayed me." She almost whispered, a sinful gleam in her eyes as they now locked with his. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. A feeling that he could only assume was shame weighed down on him like a cold blanket. He was at her mercy. She cocked her head to the side as she withdrew a blade from her belt before gently running it down his bare chest, her eyes following its slow movements down his perfect pale skin. Still, he said nothing as he stared up at her, wide-eyed.  
Tossing the blade to the floor, she leaned down, her nose against his, before catching his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling hard. He whimpered, his eyes fluttering as the pain of her teeth biting into his delicate skin became more intense. He tasted blood as she captured his lips with hers, kissing him hungrily as if she were starving for him. Or was it the other way around?  
Nails bit into his ribs before dragging their way down to his hips, leaving angry red lines in their wake. Lucio shut his eyes, back arching as the pain became magnified in the cool air. He opened his eyes as her lips left his, she was staring down at him still as if he were a feast before her. He shuddered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm so happy to see you" he whispered, licking a smear of blood off his lip, trying not to tremble underneath her. "I've missed you-"  
A harsh slap across his face cut him off, he held in any cries that had threatened to escape him.  
"Shut up Lucio, we both know you'd been planning to steal that body all along. Go ahead, try to take it now." She dared him, trailing kisses down his jawline, the soft skin of his neck.  
"I already did.." He muttered, annoyed with his restraints, he wanted to flip her over and show her how he'd missed her. As soon as he said this, he felt teeth graze his collarbone, he cried out as she pressed her thumbs into the velvet skin of his hips.  
"Well, now _your _body is mine" she growled, nipping at a pink hardened nipple. Lucio whimpered as she lavished attention on his sensitive flesh, every time he began to relax she would sink her teeth in just enough to make him cry out louder. He watched as she trailed kisses down to his belly button, nails still burrowing into his skin, leaving countless red marks along the way. She descended lower, oh so close. Lucio closed his eyes and immediately felt her weight leave him. Before he could open them again, she forcefully flipped him over onto his stomach and climbed on top of him again, leaving him feeling even more vulnerable as now he couldn't quite see what she was doing. Her soft hands skimmed over his neck, goosebumps rose on his delicate skin as she descended gently. She shifted as she turned, caressing his thighs as he hummed with contentment, before her hand met with his soft cheeks in an echoing slap. Lucio cried out loudly, trying to wiggle away from her.  
"I don't think so.." she muttered, slapping his ass again with bruising force. "You've been a very bad boy." Lucio sobbed as she slapped him again, red raised welts in the shape of her hand covering his otherwise flawless skin. She ran her hands over the sore spots, caressing gently before her hand met his skin again, turning it dark red.  
"Please stop! I'm sorry,please!" Lucio shouted, struggling against the bindings. His wrists were red and raw from tugging against them but he didn't stop.  
"Oh, stop? Okay, okay.." She said mischievously. "Don't move.." Her weight shifted again.  
He could feel her breath on his thighs as she planted gentle, wet kisses up the back of his legs before squeezing his cheeks gently with both hands. He moaned softly, taking in the pleasurable feelings that had so soon replaced the pain she inflicted on him. Her tongue dragged softly against the hand prints as she squeezed, Lucio could feel himself growing hard as her mouth met his delicate skin. Her teeth grazed against him, causing him to jump and his eyes to widen. She spread his cheeks and ran her wet tongue along the seam, Lucio moaned and desperately tried to arch against her, but she was holding him down with her full weight.  
"Yeah, you like that?" She teased.  
"P-please-" he moaned as she sat up again. She ran her fingertips along the line of saliva she had left behind on his sensitive skin and Lucio's eyes fluttered shut, he could feel her pressing against his opening with each pass before she sunk a finger into him without warning. "No please no stop-!" He whined, she chuckled darkly.  
"Shut it." She stated plainly, stretching him out forcefully with another finger. And another. Lucio's whimpering turned to pleading between sobs as she grazed that over sensitive spot inside of him. His cheeks reddened as he tried not to enjoy what she was doing to him, his body screaming at him as it endured both pain as well as pleasure that he'd missed since he lost her. Or, since he chose himself over her, he'd realized bitterly. The pain had subsided and he thought he may be able to enjoy himself as she withdrew her fingers without warning. Lucio ground his erection into the sheets, desperate for friction. She wordlessly brought her hand down hard on his bruised ass as punishment, he made a strangled noise and stopped moving altogether. He felt something soft slip against him before she pressed it into him ruthlessly, he sobbed as tears stung in his eyes. She filled him completely before pulling it out all the way again, his body tensed and went limp as she fucked his sore ass over and over again, giggling as one hand squeezed his cheek as she did. He lay with his face in the pillow, stained with tears and eyeliner as she punished him for what he did to her, his cock sending tiny confused shockwaves of pleasure through his abdomen as he submitted to her helplessly. His body was almost numb when she pulled it out without so much as a warning, slapping his bruised bottom again before tossing the toy to the floor and shifting to flip him over to face her again.  
She stared down at his tear streaked face, satisfaction in her eyes. Her eyes trailed down his body, marked up by her hands. She grinned as she saw his arousal despite his broken state.  
"Ahh.. you like it!" She exclaimed gleefully, "how interesting."  
He watched as she stood and undressed, unable to move or think. The setting sun low in the sky shone orange through the window and reflected off her sun kissed skin as she climbed back on top of him, lining herself up with his impossibly hard erection. He moaned as she eased down onto him, wet and hot. He shivered as he filled her, she leaned down close enough to kiss him, hovering just above his face as he remained sheathed inside her. His hips bucked, desperate for release. Her hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing lightly, a warning. He stilled as she stared into his red eyes.  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Lucio?" She asked smugly.  
"I-Please-" he breathed. She continued smiling down at him.  
"You're my little whore now, Lucio. I'd rather that body lay empty than you have it." He whimpered, eyes wide. "You're not leaving. So I hope you like it here... maybe if you're good I'll try to be gentle with you.." her eyes flickered over his face, resting on his swollen lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, his desperation reaching it's peak. Her tongue twirled around his possessively before she leaned back and sat perfectly still on top of him. He focused on anything but her, trying not to move, though his hips betrayed him, his cock twitching inside her as her muscles squeezed around him. He watched as one hand trailed down her own body, another kneading at his waist. Her head fell back and a moan escaped her lips as she rubbed herself in lazy circles, her wetness dripping down the base of his cock onto his sore ass. Her eyes locked onto his, clouded with lust as she quickened the pace, all the while sitting perfectly still on his weeping cock. He could feel her flutter around him as she found her release, a smile on her lips as she dragged her wet fingers over his bruised lips. His tongue darted out to taste her as she watched him struggle to remain still. After what seemed like an eternity, she began moving on top of him, pleasure shooting through his body like electricity, his climax quickly approaching before she stopped moving completely, still staring down at him. He moaned in frustration, a tear falling down his black stained cheek.  
"Please, I need this plea-" she caught his nipple between her fingers, cutting him off and eliciting a high pitched cry from his pretty mouth, slick with tears and her wetness. His eyes closed as the feeling faded, and she knew exactly when to start moving again. His lips fell apart as he moaned into the darkening room, he almost couldn't see her anymore. He longed to run his fingers through her hair, to trace her curves with his fingertips, to flip her over and give her a taste of what she's given him. Pressure began building again as she ceased movement, his hips thrusting upward, desperate for release. He began muttering incoherent pleas as she stared down at his lovely face, flustered and helpless. Just the way he deserved to be after what he did to her. He didn't just lie to her, he made her fall for him and _then _went behind her back and took away the life she worked so hard to build for herself, for them. He didn't care about her. He only cared about what she could give him. He quite literally only wanted her for that body. She held in a frustrated growl before she started moving again, she could feel him twitching inside her, he was close. So close. She knew exactly when to pull away completely, and within moments he sobbed as he came on his stomach in pained spurts, able to reach his release but no relief for it._____ _ _ _ _ _

_________________She stood and walked to the other side of the room, dipping a soft cloth in a washbasin before returning, first wiping the smeared makeup off his pretty face, then cleaning him up delicately. He lay there, whimpering quietly as she took care of him begrudgingly. She still loved him and she knew it. But she wasn't about to let him go. Even if it meant she was stuck here forever. He would pay for what he'd done to all the people she cared about.  
He turned his head as she climbed into bed next to him. He adjusted his sore wrists above his head as she snuggled into him, the scent of her silken hair filling his senses. His wrists throbbed as he breathed in, trying and failing to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. She hummed against him, satisfied. He stared off into the darkness, his heart aching with regret and some semblance of desire to make it up to her somehow.  
He knew there would be no getting out of this as he willed himself to fall asleep._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little different for me...thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
